Our Dream
by cyddc
Summary: Set in a modern day Konoha City. Sakura is a nurse at Tsunade's clinic while Sasuke is a hard-at-work negotiating business man who is always out on business trips to help further his newly revived company. They have just gotten married along with Naruto and Hinata, and a few of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke woke up from his sleep just after his alarm went off at 3 am. Upon getting up, he notices that he isn't in his usual bedroom, but instead is in a traditional Japanese-styled room and is sitting on a _futon_. The other _futon_ that was laid beside his had already been kept inside the drawers.

"Heh. Right, I remember now. They invited us to stay over last night. Damn Naruto. He just kept talking all night." Sasuke muttered as he got up and fixed his _futon_. Just then, the door slowly slid open.

"Oh, you're up. How was your sleep?" A pink-haired beauty with emerald eyes looked fondly at him. She came closer and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sakura." A gentle smile came across Sasuke's slightly tired face. Seeing his wife in the morning always made him feel at ease.

"So do you have somewhere to be again today?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go back to the Sand to finalize my negotiations with Gaara. I'll probably be away for 2 days. By the way, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was helping out Hinata with breakfast preparations. She heard you were leaving early and she wanted to have a meal with us both before you leave so she got up earlier than she usually does. Oh, and before I forget, your clothes are just on the dresser. Did you need anything else?"

"Nope. Everything's perfect." He went closer to his wife and gave her a hug from behind.

"We'll be waiting in the dining quarters when you're ready."

* * *

Naruto dozed off on his seat while they waited for Sasuke to arrive.

"Well, it _is_ still 4 am", said Sakura jokingly to Hinata.

Hinata let out a faint chuckle and looked to her husband, who already had drool running down his chin. Hinata reached for a napkin and gently wiped it off. Seeing this, Sakura thought "That Naruto doesn't know how good he has it."

Just then, Sasuke entered the room, and as if feeling a strong presence, Naruto shot up from his seat and yelled, "What took you so long? Hinata's food was starting to get cold! You shouldn't let her efforts go to waste."

"If you hadn't took so long yapping about all you little adventures last night acting like an old grandpa, then we could have gone home early and Hinata wouldn't have gone through this much trouble," Replied Sasuke.

"I-It's really no proble—"

"Granpa?! Who're you calling granpa? We'll see who's the grandpa when I beat your sorry ass!"

"heh." As Naruto and Sasuke were about to get into a fighting stance, Sakura quickly interjected and punched both of them on the cheek, knocking them both down.

"Geez! Stop it, you two! It's still four in the morning and people are still asleep! Now sit your butts down or I'll give you both a beating that you'll never forget."

"Yes ma'am," the two men said in unison, and quickly headed to their seats.

Naruto covered his mouth from Sakura's gaze and whispered to Sasuke, "Damn, your wife is as scary as ever."

"What did you say, Naruto?", said Sakura in a harsh tone.

"N-nothing! Let's eat!" Naruto shook like a little puppy while he was reaching for his chopsticks.

Then, Sasuke whispered back to Naruto, saying, "Don't mess with my wife", with a smirk, and began eating his meal.

* * *

The two couples proceeded to see Sasuke off at the gate. Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead and bade her goodbye. Then he thanked his hosts for the meal and letting him stay the night. He hopped into a taxi and glanced at his Sakura one last time, and in a split second, gave her a timid smile. Sakura waved goodbye and saw her husband off to work.

"Two days, huh? Well you're free to hang out here if you're not too busy, Sakura! You're more than welcome in our home," beamed Naruto.

"And if there's anything at all you need, please don't hesitate to come to us," added his wife.

"Thanks you two." Sakura gave the couple a big hug. "And by the way, didn't you say you had really important news to tell us last night? I mean, that was the whole reason why you invited us over, right?"

"Oh my, we totally forgot! Naruto got too caught up with his stories that he ended up talking about them all night." Hinata chuckled and took a glance at her husband, who had already started blushing from embarrassment. "Actually…" Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes, and he flashed her a wide grin as if in approval. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Sasuke left for his business trip to the Sand and Sakura is hard at work in Tsunade's clinic.

"So your beloved Sasuke is finally coming back tonight, right?" A pretty black haired nurse peeked her head out of the stock room while her hands were busy with stocking up the shelves.

"Yeah, and I'm so excited! He wasn't able to hear about Hinata and Naruto's big news, so I'm pretty excited to tell him tonight. Oh and while you're still in there, Shizune-san, Mrs. Nakamura needs a new supply of her usual medication."

"Got it!" Shizune grabs a fresh bottle of the needed medicines for their patient and hands it to Sakura. "Be a doll and give this to her when she comes out of Tsunade's office, will you?"

"Copy that!"

Just as Sakura finished talking to Shizune, the door to Tsunade's office slowly opened. Then a sweet-looking old lady carrying a small basket and an umbrella on her right arm unhurriedly took small steps outside the door. Tsunade was at Mrs. Nakamura's weaker left side, giving her a hand to support and help keep her from staggering and falling.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, thanks for your hard work! Mrs. Nakamura, here is a fresh supply of your pain medication. Please drink one tablet when the pain on your left knee acts up again." Sakura said as she gave the bottle of medicine to the old woman.

"Thank you, dear. Here's a little something for you, too. I've already given Ms. Shizune and Dr. Tsunade their share. I hope you will be able to share this with your family, too." Mrs. Nakamura took out a small rectangular container filled with round, bright red cherry tomatoes. "I had just harvested these from the field this morning. I hope you like them."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Nakamura! These are lovely, and look so delicious." Sakura said as she happily accepted the gift.

"Now, if you all will excuse me, I am off to the market to do some grocery shopping," announced the old woman.

"Here, I'll help you out the door, Mrs. Nakamura," said Shizune as she offered her hand to the sweet old lady. Shizune assisted Mrs. Nakamura as she steadily walked outside the door, and saw her off until she was unable to see her silhouette.

"Was she our last patient for the day?" Asked Tsunade who had been leaning on the wall near her office door with her hands in the pockets of her white coat.

"Naruto called early this morning and said he'll be dropping by around 5:00 for an appointment," replied Shizune. Sakura already knew what the 'appointment' was for, and she was grinning from ear to ear as she listened in to Tsunade and Shizune's conversation.

"Did he sprain an ankle again? My, that boy still is a handful, even after he's already got himself a good wife. Give me a ring when he's around. I'll be in my office." And just as Tsunade was about to go in her office, she added, "Oh, by the way Sakura, Ino called, and she said she's gonna pick you up later in the evening. Also, she said, "I have some really great news I want to tell you, so be prepared.""

"Okay. Thanks for relaying the message, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied then headed back to her seat at the reception table.

* * *

It was a normal day at the clinic. Earlier that day, there were patients who came for their scheduled check-ups, complaints of headaches and back pains, and a rare case that involved a man's hand getting stuck in a pipe. They used two jars of petroleum jelly, and while Shizune was grabbing hold of the man's waist, Sakura and Tsunade were both trying to pull out the orange PVC pipe from its grip on the man's hand. It took them almost 30 minutes, but they managed to get his hand un-stuck.

A few hours passed and long before they knew it, it was already 5:00. The front door opened and let in a familiar couple, as the bell located at the top of the door rang while they walked in. Sakura smiled when she saw them, and proceeded to give them a hug.

"Well if it isn't Naruto, and Hinata, too! It's great to see you. You guys are right on time. Tsunade-sama will see you now." Sakura let Hinata go ahead while she grabbed on to Naruto's shoulder. Bringing her face closer to Naruto's ear, Sakura whispers, "Good job, Naruto. You're gonna be a great dad."

His face turned red and in an attempt to hide his embarrassment Naruto covers his face with his arm and whispers back to Sakura, "Shut up!"

She gives him a great big smile and slaps Naruto on the back and sends him into the doctor's office to catch up with his wife. Sakura returns to her seat, still smiling and feeling giddy from the excitement.

"He has his wife with him this time. You don't mean—" Shizune looks Sakura right in the eye looking ever so curious.

"Yes, it's definitely what it looks like!"

As she is cleared of her curiosity, Shizune lets out a loud squeal of excitement. Sakura joins her and, like little girls, started jumping up and down in happy celebration.

"Keep it down out there, you two!"

Tsunade's voice echoed through the walls separating the office and reception hall. Shizune and Sakura held their screams and excitement and started giggling, sharing suggestive gazes at each other, and giggled even more, doing their best to keep their tones from being heard from the other room.

In the heat of the excitement, the front door quickly flew open, and in came a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair, wearing a short and stylish purple sun dress with matching purple sandals. Just like Shizune and Sakura, Ino, too was beaming with excitement.

She hurried to the reception table and quickly asked, "Sakura, did you hear the news?"

"If it's about Hinata and Naruto, then I've already heard, and so does Shizune-san here, too. In fact, they're in Tsunade-sama's office right now for a check-up." Sakura replied. Shizune nodded in approval of Sakura's statement.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. Well, yeah, there's that, too.. But it's something even BIGGER!"

"Bigger than Hinata and Naruto having a baby? Okay then, spill! What is it then?"

"Sai… PROPOSED! And I said YES!"

And once again, just as Shizune and Sakura had done not too long ago, Sakura and Ino, too screamed like little girls in excitement, hugging each other as they jumped up and down.

"I thought I told you to keep it down out there!", shouted Tsunade once more.

Faint giggles were heard in place of the squeals after Tsunade gave her warning. And the best friends continued their conversation, but this time in hushed tones.

"So when did he pop the question?"

"Just this morning. And he did it the cutest way, too."

"How? Do tell."

"Okay, I woke up this morning to a really good smell coming from outside my door. While I was putting on my slippers, I notice a trail of rose petals on the floor, and beside my slippers was a note that read 'follow the trail'. I followed the trail, and it led me straight to my kitchen. He had set the table and prepared breakfast for me. And beside the dining table was something big draped by a large lilac-colored cloth. When I unveiled the cloth, there it was. He painted a portrait of us. The most beautiful I've ever seen. It took my breath away. But then I noticed something odd about the painting. It was a little weird but, he hadn't finished painting the expression on his face. I was so confused why he'd show it to me when it wasn't even done yet. He's not the type to do that, and always shows me his complete and finished works. Then Sai walks in with a paintbrush and paint pallet in one hand, and a small purple box in the other. He sets the paints aside first and starts saying his piece. It went something like, "Knowing you made my life more beautiful, colorful, and vibrant than I have ever imagined. I used to see the world in black and white before I met you. No words can express how much you've changed me these past few years. I love you so much, Ino. So I've been doing a little thinking lately, and I think it's time." He bends down on one knee and opens the box with a ring inside of it. At this point, I've already caught on and I'm already feeling like I want to cry, right. Then he finishes up and says, "Ino, will you help me finish the painting?" And then I was like, "How?" And he says, "By making me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me, Ino?" From then on I was like "yes" and started crying. He gave me a hug and wiped my tears away, whispered "Thank you" in my ear, and put the ring on my finger. And the rest of the morning, after breakfast, which I must say, was very delicious, thank you very much, we finished up the portrait by painting the happiest smile on Sai's face on the painting. Up until that moment, I never really thought that Sai was able to show such an expression on his face. But then I guess what he said really was true. Aaah, Sakura, I'm the happiest woman in the world right now!"

Sakura's face was beaming as she listened intently to Ino's marriage proposal. She was genuinely happy for her and it really showed. She was happy that her best friend had finally found her destined one, and she was also happy for Sai, too, since he was able to change so much because of Ino. And now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Sakura said as she gave Ino a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. Oh but wait, it gets even better!"

Sakura looked at Ino bewildered. What could have been better than seeing her best friend getting married to her one true love?

Ino looked at Sakura and gave her a sly grin.

"What do you think about being my Maid of Honor at my wedding?"

Sakura was left speechless for a moment. Then rose up with excitement.

"You're kidding?"

"No, my dear! I want YOU to be my Maid of Honor on my big day."

"Oh my goodness, this is such a great honor, and so much responsibility, I don't know if I'm—"

"Just say yes."

"Okay… Yes!" Sakura gave Ino another hug and they both laughed out loud from all the happiness and excitement of the days to come before Ino's big wedding day.

"We have so much to plan for! When's the wedding."

"We decided we'll have it on June."

"So three months from now it is. Gosh, I'm so excited, Ino!"

Just then, the door to Tsunade's office opened and out came Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade. Tsunade interrupted and said, "Well I guess we really can't help all this noise when such big news is announced, can we."

"Sorry for the racket, Tsunade-sama. I hope we didn't bother your check-up too much Hinata." Sakura apologetically said.

"I apologize as well, Tsunade-sama for the noise we had caused earlier," added Shizune.

"It's alright, it didn't bother us one bit, and in fact we are happy to announce that our baby is doing well." replied Hinata. Naruto grinned and gently placed his hand on Hinata's belly.

"Everything's going smoothly with their baby. They just need to come back for check-ups again after two weeks. And besides, Sakura, we wouldn't have known about Ino's engagement if you two weren't as loud as you were. Congratulations on your engagement Ino!" added Tsunade.

"Congratulations Ino. I'm happy for both of you!" said Shizune.

"Congratulations, Ino. We hope you and Sai will both be happy!" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata then gave Ino a hug and whispered "Congratulations" to her.

"Thank you everybody. This means so much to me. Oh yeah, I'm having a little celebration party in the restaurant at the corner of the street. I do hope you guys will be there."

"Shizune, close up shop! We have a party to go to!" said Tsunade to Shizune.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune smiled.

"I'll be there, definitely!" said Sakura.

"I have some stuff I gotta finish back home. Hinata, do you wanna go?" Naruto looked to his wife and asked.

"Sure. I'd love to. But are you sure you're okay Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"You go enjoy yourself. I'll meet you back at home." He hugged Hinata and kissed her on the forehead. Naruto then glanced at Sakura and said, "I can trust you to keep an eye on my wife, right? Bring her home safely."

"You can count on me, Naruto!" replied Sakura.

* * *

They all went out the clinic and all headed to the restaurant. Naruto headed back home after he escorted his wife to the venue.

The party went on until late at night. All their friends were present. They enjoyed each other's company and joined the newly engaged couple in their celebration. They congratulated them and shared some memories with each other. Then, the time was 9:30. It was getting late and Sakura still had to take Hinata home.

"I can't bring her home later than 10 pm or Naruto would kill me!" Sakura thought.

She politely asked Ino if she could leave early, along with Hinata. And Ino, being as thoughtful as she was, quickly understood, and was happy to escort her out the restaurant. Sakura and Hinata bade goodbye to their friends and they both gave Ino and Sai one last hug before they left. Hinata's home was a 15 minute walk from the town. They made it home in time before 10 pm. Sakura announced their arrival and reported her mission accomplished to the husband. A word of thanks and goodnight was said, and Sakura went on her merry way home.

As she was nearing their house, she suddenly remembered that her husband was coming home from work that evening. From all the excitement she experienced the whole day, she must have forgotten all about it. She ran faster towards their home and quickly opened the door. The rest of the lights in the house were dimmed, except for the ones in the kitchen. There she saw a full course meal for two on the table and Sasuke sitting opposite to an empty chair, eyes closed, with his chin resting on the palm of his right hand.

"He must have fallen asleep waiting for me. Sorry Sasuke." Sakura thought.

Sakura gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder to wake him up. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. I just arrived." Sasuke groggily replied.

"Well then, let's get this date started, shall we?" Sakura then sat on her seat. "Oh, I almost forgot," she added. "Mrs. Nakamura gave me another present today." She pulled out the small rectangular container filled with cherry tomatoes. She had placed them in the clinic's refrigerator to keep them fresh.

"Perfect." Sasuke said. "We can add that to the salad."

"You sure do love adding cherry tomatoes on your salads don't you." Sakura giggled while adding the small ripe tomatoes onto the fresh green salad one by one.

Sakura shared all the excitements of her day with her husband over dinner. She talked about Tsunade and Shizune and how her work was doing. She talked about the sweet, kind Mrs. Nakamura and the many gifts she had left them at the clinic. She talked about her patient who got his hand stuck in a pipe. That one made Sasuke laugh. She talked about Ino's engagement to Sai and that she was going to be the Maid of Honor. She also talked about the party at the restaurant and about all of their friends they met there.

Sasuke loved talking to Sakura, especially during the times when he was away for a while. It made it seem like he didn't miss anything at all. But really, to Sasuke, the best part is when he actually sees her. The only thing that he actually misses is her. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful pink hair… Everything about her. It's as if his days seem dull when she's not around. And seeing her again after a while is like being in love at first sight all over again. Truly, he is deeply in love with her.

After dinner, Sasuke stood up from his seat first and went closer to Sakura. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and said, "I'm home." Sakura smiled at him and replied, "Welcome back."

The couple spends a little more time with each other just before they go to sleep. All snuggled up under their warm blanket, they talk a little more with each other.

"How was your trip?" Sakura asked.

"It went well. I think the company's going to do alright in the Sand. I paid a visit to Gaara's office. He says hi, and so does Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru was in the Sand?"

"Errands for the Hokage I hear."

"Hmm. I see. 'Errands', eh." Sakura giggled. "We ALL know what kinds of errands he does when he's in the Sand."

"Heh. Don't we all." Sasuke let out a slight chuckle. "It's getting late now. We should go to sleep soon."

"Okay.. Oh wait, I almost forgot to tell you. Since you already left for work that day, you weren't able to hear the news, weren't you?"

"What news?"

"Hinata's having a baby! They went for a check-up today and Tsunade-sama said their baby's doing great."

"That idiot Naruto finally did it, huh? Well good for them."

"I'm sure they're gonna be great parents! Hey wouldn't it be nice to have a kid of our own, too?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a warm smile and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure it would."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Sweet dreams."

Sasuke held her in his arms till morning. They were together in a warm embrace.


End file.
